Problems associated with short term and long term use of video monitors have been well documented. Some problems can be solved by having the operator look off into the distance at appropriate intervals to allow the eyes to change their focus. Another problem arises from glare. To reduce glare, various screens and shield have been devised. Some types, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,465, mounted to the cabinet of the video monitor and extend from the top and sides of the cabinet. Other types use various anti-glare elements over the screen itself. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,737 shows one such device. However, the art has failed to solve the problems of reducing glare for the user with an adjustable, easily removable video monitor shade which is both attractive and effective.